Highwayman
by Felt Tip Pen
Summary: This is a dark songfic, about Egwene and Gawyn I noticed how few things we have of them in so if you want to read it. Please do! I know my summary sucks but ya know... PLEASE READ ME! AND REVIEW!


A/n: ok, I've never done this before.so bare with me here ok people? This is a songfic (incase you didn't read the summary and you just clicked at random.which I doubt you did.so anyways here it is.enjoy.oh and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll love you forever and be your best friend forever and ever ( Alright well anyways here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: You.::laughing:: you thought I.?:::rolling on floor::: You actually thought I? Hahahahaha.. Ok that's enough now kitties. I do not own Wheel of Time. Nor do I own the rights to the song Highwayman sung by Loreena McKennitt. Then again neither does she!! Mwahahahahaha.  
  
Highwayman  
  
Gawyn slowed his horse to a walk as soon as he could see the light from the approaching village. "Good boy," he said softly to him while giving him a pat on the neck.  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees  
  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas  
  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor  
  
And the highwayman came riding, He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
  
A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;  
  
They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to the thigh!  
  
And he rode with a jeweled twinkle,  
  
There was a strange noise from the bushes. Gawyn stopped immediately trying to detect what the noise came from. He had been way to paranoid lately because of what happened. People had started to talk, they were calling him a darkfriend. All because he didn't follow Rand. And when people talk rumors start to seem real to a lot of people.  
Now people were starting to hunt him down, think the Lord Dragon would favor them for bringing him one of his foes. Especially since he was a very powerful foe. Even people his mother had made alliances with once we're sending soldiers.  
  
Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn yard,  
  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;  
  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
  
Egwene, the landlord's daughter,  
  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.  
  
She had been waiting for him to come all night. Oh how she wished they could be together, but he would not let her. He told her how dangerous it was to be with him hoping it would drive her away. Instead it made her want to be with him more. Oh how she loved him. She could not wait till the day they could be together forever. And knowing that, that day would come was the only thing that kept her going from day to day. "One kiss my bonny sweetheart,  
  
I'm after a prize tonight  
  
But I should be back with the yellow gold  
  
before the morning light  
  
Yet if they press me sharply  
  
and harry me through the day  
  
Then look for me by the moonlight,  
  
watch for me by the moonlight  
  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight  
  
though hell should bar the way." He rose up right in the stirrups  
  
he scarce could reach her hand  
  
But she loosened her hair in the casement  
  
his face burned like a brand  
  
As a black cascade of perfume  
  
came tumbling over his breast  
  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight  
  
oh, sweet waves in the moonlight  
  
He tugged at his rein in the moonlight  
  
and galloped away to the west. Egwene sighed and returned to her bed. She wished he would be safe and that nothing would happen to him. Those were her last thoughts before slipping into a comfortable sleep. With dreams all of him. She awoke the next morning and waited. He did not come at the dawning  
  
he did not come at noon  
  
and out of the tawny sunset  
  
before the rise of the moon  
  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon  
  
looping the purple moor  
  
a redcoat troop came marching  
  
marching, marching,  
  
King George's men came marching  
  
up to the old inn door.  
  
They said no word to the landlord  
  
they drank his ale instead  
  
but they gagged his daughter and bound her  
  
to the foot of her narrow bed  
  
Two of them knelt at the casement  
  
with muskets at their side  
  
There was death at every window  
  
Hell at one dark window  
  
for Egwene could see through the casement  
  
the road that he would ride. "No!" she cried. "You can't do this! Please!" Then she began to cry. For she knew there would be nothing she could do. They had tied her up to attention  
  
with many a sniggering jest  
  
They had bound a musket beside her  
  
with the barrel beneath her breast  
  
"Now keep good watch" and they kissed her  
  
she heard the dead man say  
  
"Look for me by the moonlight  
  
watch for me by the moonlight  
  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight  
  
though hell should bar the way." No.I can't let him die, but how can I save him? Oh lord what am I going to do? Then she realized what she needed to do. Knowing what it would mean she didn't care because she knew he would be safe. And this way they would be together for sure. She twisted her hands behind her  
  
but all the knots held good!  
  
but she writhed her hands 'til her fingers  
  
were wet with sweat or blood  
  
They stretched and strained in the darkness  
  
and the hours crawled by like years  
  
till now on the stroke of midnight  
  
Cold on the stroke of midnight  
  
the tip of her finger touched it  
  
the trigger at least was hers. Tot-a-lot, tot-a-lot had they heard it?  
  
The horse's hooves rang clear  
  
Tot-a-lot, tot-a-lot in the distance  
  
were they deaf they did not hear?  
  
Down the ribbon of moonlight  
  
over the brow of the hill  
  
The highwayman came riding,  
  
riding, riding,  
  
The redcoats looked to their priming  
  
she stood up straight and still. She was crying. But not out of fear, out of lose. For she knew what this meant. "I'll see you again soon, my love," She said to the wind. Tot-a-lot in the frosty silence  
  
Tot-a-lot in the echoing night  
  
nearer he came and nearer  
  
her face was like a light  
  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment  
  
she drew a last deep breath  
  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight  
  
her musket shattered the moonlight  
  
shattered her breast in the moonlight  
  
and warned him with her death. He turned, he spurred to the west  
  
he did not know she stood  
  
bowed with her head o'er musket  
  
drenched with her own red blood  
  
Not till the dawn he heard it  
  
his face grew gray to hear  
  
how Egwene the landlord's daughter  
  
the landlord's black-eyed daughter  
  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight,  
  
and died in the darkness there.  
  
"She's gone. I'll never see her again. Never. This can' happen to me. We were going to be together forever after this night. How could they do this? How could they?! I'll get them.I'll avenge her. I will." Gawyn though. These were his thoughts until finally he broke.  
  
And back he spurred like a madman  
  
shrieking a curse to the sky!  
  
With the white road smoking behind him  
  
and his rapier brandished high!  
  
Blood-red were the spurs in the golden noon  
  
wine-red was his velvet coat  
  
When they shot him down in the highway  
  
down like a dog on the highway  
  
And he lay in his blood in the highway  
  
with a bunch of lace at his throat. Still on a winter's night they say  
  
when the wind is in the trees  
  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon  
  
tossed upon the cloudy seas  
  
When the road is a ribbon of moonlight  
  
over the purple moor  
  
a highwayman comes riding,  
  
riding, riding,  
  
a highwayman comes riding  
  
up to the old inn door. Well there ya go. Tell me how ya like it ok? Yes I do realize it's a wee bit a/u and that they didn't have guns in his series. Just bare with me here ok people? PRETEND!! I mean my gosh that's what I do all the time!! lol alrighty well review please!! Byebye! ~FTP 


End file.
